1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for controlling the movement of the griffe frames of a shed-forming device.
2. History of the Related Art
In the shed-forming devices of a weaving loom, it is known to dispose hooks which are raised and lowered by two frames, carrying knives for actuating the hooks, which are called griffe frames.
The improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention are more particularly, although non-exclusively, applicable to a mechanism for forming the shed in a narrow fabric loom. Such a shed-forming device must have dimensions in length which are as small as possible so as to reduce the general dimensions and the masses in movement.